


513号房间

by AlinaLiu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaLiu/pseuds/AlinaLiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟被困在一间门牌号为513的房子里。<br/>（悬疑、暗黑风格）</p>
            </blockquote>





	513号房间

1.  
半夜十一点，乔治一个人走在一条僻静的小巷。这是他第二次被妻子捉奸在床了。  
上个月他曾跪在地上求妻子看在孩子的份上原谅他，然而一个月后他还是没能管住自己的下半身，结果半夜被妻子赶出家门。  
他已经想好了，办完离婚手续立刻就娶自己的女秘书，那个比他的妻子更年轻更漂亮的女孩儿。  
他正想着，突然被一股强大的力量拍在一辆停在路边的货车上，动弹不得。乔治拼命挣扎，感觉到一双手掐住自己的脖子。他想呼救，可是发不出一丝声音，周围静悄悄的，除了后背贴在货车上的摩擦声。没有人经过这条小巷，仿佛掐住他脖子的不是人而是鬼魂。  
乔治睁大双眼，那一刻他看见了死神向他走来。如果这算是惩罚的话，他发誓下辈子一定忠于自己的妻子。

2.  
亚瑟从柔软的大床上坐起身，立刻闻到了厨房飘过来的烤面包的香味。  
“梅林！我睡醒了！”  
梅林是亚瑟清醒过来看见的第一个人。那天他睁开双眼疑惑地看着面前满眼泪水的男孩，他说他叫梅林，是他的男仆。  
亚瑟不记得自己有什么男仆，事实上，他不记得任何事，连名字都是梅林告诉他的。  
“你是亚瑟•潘德拉贡。”黑发男孩骄傲又深情语气让他印象深刻。  
好吧，那就叫亚瑟好了。  
至于他为什么失去了全部记忆，梅林说他被人刺伤，头撞在石头上失忆了。  
好吧，梅林说什么就记住什么好了，他对他的男仆有种奇怪的信任感，好像相识很久的老朋友，甚至相伴多年的恋人。  
其实，亚瑟也只能听梅林的话。梅林是他清醒过来看见的第一个人，也是他这段时间见过的唯一一个人。他不知道为什么没有其他人来看望自己，他想找回失去的记忆。

梅林推开门进来，帮他穿好衣服。  
“梅林，我的家人呢？”  
“他们……去世了。”  
“什么？”  
“亚瑟，请不要再胡思乱想了。恢复记忆对你来说其实并不是什么好事。”  
“为什么？我有权知道自己的过去。”  
“你只要相信我，相信我就好了。”  
梅林又用那种深情的目光望着他，亚瑟沉浸在那双灰蓝色的眼眸里，说不出话。  
那双眼睛，好熟悉。  
亚瑟知道，梅林不会告诉他太多，不过他还是要自己调查出真相，借助科技手段。  
亚瑟最初醒来的几天有些懊恼，懊恼自己连手机电脑是什么都不知道，不过他还是在梅林的帮助下学会了这些高科技产品。梅林不让亚瑟出门，说这样的他出门不安全。或许是怕亚瑟总待在家里闷得慌，梅林才教他上网玩游戏和看电影，不过现在亚瑟要利用电脑这个神奇的东西搞清楚自己的过去。  
搜索：亚瑟•潘德拉贡  
嗯？亚瑟王？永恒之王？卡美洛特？  
一个个熟悉的名词进入脑海，激起一波涟漪。那么熟悉，却那么遥远。  
然后他找到了梅林的名字，最伟大的魔法师？亚瑟的男仆？  
他有些混乱，那些都是一千多年前的人了，而他现在和一个叫做梅林的男仆住在一起，该不会是什么沉迷于亚瑟王传说的书呆子找到他，强迫他做角色扮演的无聊游戏吧。  
趁着梅林不在家，亚瑟决定出门看看。  
他穿上鞋子，去卫生间洗了把脸，突然觉得这个房子有些奇怪，又说不出为什么。  
他试图打开房门，终于费了九牛二虎之力打开锁头的亚瑟长舒一口气，迈步走了出去，他回头看了一眼门牌号，上面明晃晃的写着513。  
可是当他再次回头，却发现自己依旧站在卧室里，面前是他和梅林的大床，右手边是屏幕还亮着的电脑。他惊慌地走出卧室来到客厅，发现他刚刚打开的房门紧闭，于是他又打开锁头，这次他是跑出去的。再一次，他跑进了自己的卧室。  
无论尝试多少次，他无法离开这个房子，每一次离开房门都会回到卧室。  
亚瑟绝望的倒在床上，这不可能！

3.  
警察局现在正忙做一团，乔治已经是这个月以来第6个遇害者了，和前面几个死者一样，全身的血都被抽干了，只剩下苍白干瘪的躯壳，诡异的死法。而凶手至今仍逍遥法外。  
没有指纹，没有脚印，警察们只能通过尸体推断死者都是在半夜遇害，都是在较为偏僻的小巷。  
由于这个城镇并不大，警察局决定，加大人力投入力度，在城里每个偏僻的小巷每晚都派人盯着。

4.  
梅林发现，今天亚瑟有些不正常，眉头紧锁，对他态度冷淡。  
“亚瑟，我给你做了你最喜欢的烤鸡！”  
“梅林，你到底在隐瞒什么？”亚瑟只看了一眼烤鸡，那的确是他喜欢的，可他不记得自己向梅林提过，“我上网查了，亚瑟•潘德拉贡是已经死了一千多年的亚瑟王！而你，梅林，哦谁知道你本来叫什么名字，肯定是个沉迷于亚瑟王传说不可自拔的疯子！”  
亚瑟揪起梅林的衣领，一字一顿地说：“放 我 出 去！我要离开这个可怕的房子！”  
泪水顺着梅林的脸颊落到衣领上，打湿了亚瑟手指，“你出不去的。你就是亚瑟王，我是梅林，你的男仆，你的爱人，世界上最伟大的魔法师。”  
不知道为什么，亚瑟眼里竟也含了泪水，慢慢松开梅林的衣领。不知是绝望了，还是被这段话打动，亦或是看不得梅林流泪的样子。

 

亚瑟这些天比较喜欢关注新闻，当他看到自己住的这个小镇一个月内死了6个人的消息，他突然有些相信梅林的话了，外面不安全，他应该待在家里。  
“梅林，你以后不要总是那么晚回家，我不放心你。”  
“菜头，你别忘了我是个魔法师，我不会有危险的。”

5.  
警长再一次的收到了有人遇害的消息，不过这次不同，警员们找到了线索。当他们赶过去的时候，遇害者已经死了，不过还没被抽出血液，显然凶手提前发现警察匆忙逃走了。警员们捡起街角处落下的钥匙，这是凶手落下的唯一的线索。  
有了这串钥匙，要找到凶手似乎容易了很多。

6.  
深夜，梅林偷偷爬上床从身后抱住亚瑟，一只手抚弄亚瑟胸前的绒毛，抬头亲吻他的耳垂、脖子。  
亚瑟被一阵撩拨弄醒，翻过身，“梅林，你在干什么？”  
“亚瑟，我想要你。”  
面对这么直白又充满情欲的话，亚瑟颤抖了一下。他不是没想过和梅林做爱。在脑海中，在梦里，他无数次脱光梅林的衣服，把他压在身下呻吟，将自己的性器深深埋入梅林的身体进进出出。  
梅林趁势趴在他身上亲吻他的脸颊，停留在嘴唇处。亚瑟感受到自己的牙齿被打开，一条柔软的舌头滑进来，和他自己的纠缠在一起。他将手放在梅林的后脑勺轻轻抚摸着柔顺的黑发，仰起头让唇齿更深地交缠，有些粗鲁地回吻。  
一吻过后，梅林轻揉着亚瑟已经有些肿起的乳尖，从脖子一路向下亲吻到腹部。梅林好像总能找到亚瑟的敏感点，轻易就能撩拨得他大声呻吟，好像做过很多次很多年。亚瑟将两根手指伸到梅林身后为他扩张，足够温柔让梅林逐渐适应体内的异物，也足够深入直到触碰到梅林最敏感的腺体。  
梅林坐上亚瑟早已肿胀的阳具，深深的坐进去，看着亚瑟仰头张着嘴大声喘息，这样的画面他已经在脑海里想了一千五百年。一千五百年里，他幻想着亚瑟赤身裸体呈现在自己面前，因为自己紧致温暖的后穴喘息呻吟，一遍一遍地叫着他的名字。梅林最喜欢亚瑟叫他的语调，他这个名字只有亚瑟能叫出千百种情感，万种风情。无数个没有亚瑟的夜晚，他会把身边任何一个柔软的东西当成亚瑟，他抱着被子，抱着枕头，想象着那个人俊美的脸庞，管它们叫亚瑟。时间长了，仿佛这些死的东西真的有了生命力，他不知道自己是不是爱上了自己的被子和枕头，仿佛那些东西上面能浮现出他的王，他的亚瑟。  
梅林不管不顾地上下晃动着身体，每一下都坐进最深的地方。快感与疼痛混杂在一起，带着些绝望与疯狂，勾织成一张巨大无边的网，他深深地陷在里面，却要拉亚瑟一起。  
亚瑟被快感淹没，视线模糊，仿佛世界上只剩下他和梅林。隐约中，他听到有人喊“My lord”，那么熟悉，那么深情，那么温柔。  
记忆飘向远方，困意袭来，他很快又睡着了。  
梦境里，他穿着铠甲，披着红色披风，坐在圆桌前和他的骑士们商量国家大事。其他时候，永远有一个叫做梅林的男仆陪在他身边，从早上拉开窗帘叫他起床，到夜晚相拥而眠，梅林永远在那里。可是后来，他死了，扔下了他的男仆一个人离开。  
亚瑟沉浸在梦境里，不知道梅林正从身后抱着他，轻声说：“对不起，亚瑟，我还是没能保持原来的那个我，让你失望了，对不起。”

7\.   
警察破门而入，枪口对准床上抱在一起的两个人。  
亚瑟被吵醒，惊恐地看着闯进来的警察，“你们要干什么？我们没犯罪。”但他却没发现身体正逐渐变得透明的自己。  
下一秒，那些举着枪支的警察都没拍在墙上，动弹不得。亚瑟看见梅林眼里闪烁着金色的光。  
“梅林，这是怎么回事？”  
“亚瑟，对不起，对不起。”梅林看着亚瑟已经半透明的身体，声音变成哭腔。  
“那些人……那些人是你杀的？你总是晚上回来这么晚是因为……”  
泪水划过脸庞，梅林伸手去触摸半透明的亚瑟，“我为了把你换回来使用了黑魔法，可是黑魔法要求用人的鲜血献祭，不然你就会变透明然后再次消失。我不能没有你，亚瑟。”梅林有些语无伦次，“我昨晚没能及时抽出那个人的血，还把钥匙落下了，我知道他们很快就会找上门。不过不用怕，我不会让他们伤害你，他们是自己送上门来的。”  
亚瑟终于想起来这个房子有什么奇怪的地方了，整个房子，包括卫生间都没有一面镜子。必然是梅林拆掉的，因为一个死人无法在镜子里看到自己，他不想让亚瑟看到那样诡异的画面。他之所以无法离开这个房子，因为他就是在这里被梅林用黑魔法召唤回来，可是仍旧不能改变他已经死了的事实。死人无法离开。  
梅林正打算杀掉挂在墙壁的警察，有了他们的血亚瑟就不会慢慢变透明然后再次消失了。  
“Merlin, let me go.”  
梅林不相信的转头，亚瑟眼里含着泪水。  
“梅林，我已经死了，忘了我吧。你答应过我的，你的魔法只用来行善。”  
梅林拼命摇头，看着越来越透明的亚瑟，”Arthur, stay with me.”  
再一次的，他再一次的说出这句话，期待着这次会有什么不同。  
“Merlin, I love you.”  
“不！”梅林拼命抱住马上要消失的亚瑟，用魔法夺过警察手上的枪。  
砰——！  
“这一次，带上我吧。”  
梅林满意地闭上双眼，亚瑟也在那一瞬消失了。

513号房间只剩下从墙壁上摔下来的警察们。  
“我们怎么交差啊？”  
“就说凶手毫无悔改执意反抗，我们一枪崩了他。”  
“好主意！”

END.


End file.
